Veeck et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,104,782 and 4,212,669 disclose methods for consolidating precision shapes wherein powder particles are consolidated into shaped porous preforms. Coatings are applied to these preforms which are degasified by a vacuum at elevated temperatures. The coated preforms are heated under a vacuum to a temperature such that the coating is densified to the extent that it becomes non-porous.
Gessinger U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,131 describes the powder metallurgic production of a high temperature alloy body. Moritoki et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,747 discloses a high density sintering method for powder molded products wherein the products are loaded into a heating furnace. Preliminary sintering of the products takes place in the furnace while the furnace is located in a chamber under vacuum.
Ecer U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,130 describes a method of consolidation of a part from separate metallic components. A binder is burned off at elevated temperatures, and pressure is used to consolidate the powdered metal. Ecer U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,549 discloses a method for the manufacture of objects by the consolidation of powdered metals and the like. A metal or ceramic can holds a shaped shell. The shell as well as the space between the shell and can are both filled with powder. The can is then out-gassed and sealed. Pressing is used to consolidate the powder into a dense form.
Smarsly et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,215 discloses a method for producing compressed moldings from loose or sintered metal powder. A flow die is compressed in a cavity block to thereby compress metal powder contained in a hermetically sealed capsule.